


'Tis the Season for...Taking?

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-typical Christmas with the whole gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season for...Taking?

Sam would have to say that for him as a kid, Christmas was definitely his favorite holiday. Yes, adults tried really hard to impress that it was the Season for Giving, but honestly, every kid couldn’t help but get excited about the many gifts they knew would be under the tree come Christmas morning.

Now that Sam was married with a kid of his own, he understood a bit better about the ‘giving gifts’ aspect of the holiday. There really weren’t any words that could aptly describe the sheer level of joy at seeing his son’s and his son’s playmates’ faces upon opening their presents and hearing their happy shouts.

Annabelle was next to her father, proudly showing off the Ipod that Alex had given her. James Lennox, with the same blonde hair as his sister but blue eyes instead of brown, happily helped his best friend Alex set up the very intricate and flashy train set said best friend had gotten him. Mikaela and Caleb’s red-headed blue-eyed twins, Logan and Lily, were settled in a corner playing with the marble run set that Alex had gotten them for their gift and that their father had set up for them.

Sam eye’s narrowed in suspicion. Every present that his five year old son had gotten for his parents and friends was far more expensive than he should have been able to afford. Sam had to admit though that the black and yellow leather jacket his son had gotten for Bee looked very striking.

Alex had been given a custom present from Sam and Bumblebee, a Matchbox three car set that contained the small family’s alt modes; a yellow concept Camaro, blue Yamaha FZ6, and blue and yellow Jeep. The Jeep was actually smaller than the other two vehicles, since Alex’s protoform was still expanding and could only handle a small child sized alt mode at the time being.

While getting up and heading towards the kitchen which was thankfully empty, Sam called for his son to follow him. Now having the most privacy they were going to get, Sam asked his son where he’d gotten the money for the Christmas presents he’d purchased for his friends.

“I only took it from the bad guys!” Alex tearfully defended himself. “They were only going to use the money to hurt people, so I used it to buy Christmas presents instead.”

As Bee snuck into the kitchen as well, his son proceeded to inform Sam that he had hacked into the Japanese mafia’s bank accounts and used the money to purchase the presents over the internet, cleaning up his trail afterwards. Sam could have smacked himself on the forehead for having missed the part of having a son who could hack the internet. He’d made sure Bee had blocked and filtered all forms and variations of porn from their son’s wifi connector, but neither of them had thought of blocking the transfer of funds.

Letting out a sigh, Sam picked up Alex who had begun to cry and brought him close, shushing him and telling his son that he wasn’t in trouble this time, but if he ever did it again Sam would ground him for an entire year.

After all, Sam’s extended family was happy with their gifts, and the Japanese mafia could deal with one unhappy Christmas.

“Can I still win money doing online poker then?” Alex asked. Sam begrudgingly agreed, so long as Alex promised to never tell his grandparents.

Entering the living room, Sam and Bumblebee made it just in time for the twins’ gift deliveries.

Their intent this year was gag gifts, and every single one was a bit of brilliance.

Optimus ended up with a sign to hang on his office door stating ‘We come in peace, shoot to kill’. A cap gun was gifted to Ironhide and Ratchet was graced with a Little Tikes' plastic tool set in bright primary colors to ‘match his paint job’.

For Sideswipe, a building self confidence book was given and Arcee was the recipient of a book as well, though it was about how to get more in touch with your feminine side. Jolt got the most practical gift; a car battery charger.

The twins gave Sam and Bumblebee together the Karma Sutra, which Sam hastily sat on, refusing to answer his son’s questions as to what the book was about.

It was after that gift that Bumblebee revealed exactly what his gift to Sam was; a two week long honeymoon in Hawaii with just the two of them, while Ron and Judy watched Alex. Lennox was taking his family over as well, but they would be staying at a different hotel. The air force cargo plane would fly them out so that Bumblebee would be able to use his holoform.

At the heated gaze that Bee shot him, Sam’s throat suddenly felt like cotton balls had been stuffed into it, as Bee’s hand glided underneath Sam’s bottom to grasp the book and place it inside his new jacket.

“I can’t wait to try out our new present,” Bee purred, melting Sam into a puddle of goo.

A cry of outrage killed the moment and Sam turned only to see that the twins had tried on their joint present from Sam, Jolt, and Ratchet. Seemingly ordinary dog tags that were actually magnetic in disguise; red for Mudflap and green for Skidds.

Laughter filled the room as the twins struggled in vain to get the dog tags off, and while the others were distracted, Sam snuggled into Bee’s embrace and whispered a soft ‘Merry Christmas’.

Kissing the top of Sam’s head before leaning in to brush a chaste kiss across his lips, Bee whispered back with just as much love.

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

And Sam suddenly knew that for kids Christmas was about the presents, but for adults Christmas was about the people.


End file.
